


An Unmade Bed

by Ceares



Series: Three On A Couch [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Character of Color, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares





	An Unmade Bed

The first time they sleep together -- not fuck -- actually just sleep, it’s in the crash pad at Leverage headquarters. The room is mostly just a giant bed and a giant media system. Eliot wakes up to find the three of them curled around each other, no breathing room between them. He lifts Hardison’s arm from across his chest, slides out from under Parker’s leg and scoots so close to the edge of the bed he almost falls out. Eliot’s not even sure how they maneuvered him up there in the first place. Movie night has been their thing for a while. Mostly it’s just the three of them, but sometimes Nate and Sophie show up, and Amy when she’s in town. But movie night always ends with him slipping off on his own, leaving Hardison and Parker downstairs. Only things have changed since they gave him that stupid bowl of pretzels.

He misses movie nights and he _misses_ them when he’s with Tabatha, but he doesn’t even suggest bringing her. He likes her but he knows that it’s just pretend. She’s the kind of small town girl that in another life, the small town boy he used to be would have wound up with. In this life though, he’s not that boy and he maybe never was.

Eliot’s not stupid. He knows the Brew Pub is as much for him as it is for Hardison. He knows that Parker doesn’t like anyone she thinks will break up the family. What he didn’t know though was that there was a reason -- besides Hardison’s long limbs and Parker’s restlessness -- that the bed was big enough for three.

Parker rolls over and throws her leg back over his. She’s been awake as long as he has. On her other side, Hardison is snoring lightly, oblivious. “You’re thinking too hard.”

“I’m not sure this is a good idea.”

She sits up, leaning over him, and pokes him in the chest. Eliot smothers a flinch. The girl is strong. “We want you, you want us. It’s the _best_ idea.”

 

“Look, what we already have is...” Eliot swallows the rest of it “Damn it! Stop trying to make me express myself, Parker!”

Parker giggles and Eliot can only think of when he first met her. He’d heard of her before, but stories couldn’t begin to do justice to what it she was like in person. She’s still twenty pounds of crazy, but the bag has gotten bigger. All their bags have gotten bigger. And that’s what he is afraid of losing. He can find somebody to fuck anywhere but he’ll never find another family.

“I’m just sayin’ if this doesn’t work out...”

A pillow flies in their direction and Eliot bats it out of the air almost instinctively. “It’ll work! Now y’all shut the hell up and go back to sleep.” 

Parker smirks at him before she leans over and picks up the pillow, smushing it down onto his chest and tucking herself against him. Eliot wraps an arm around her and shuts up and goes to sleep.


End file.
